


Precious to Me

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tries, Sam cannot get used to Frodo this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://snortstah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snortstah.livejournal.com/)**snortstah**.

No matter how hard he tries, Sam cannot get used to Frodo this way. With the fellowship, they could steal aside for a few kisses or occasionally something more. Now they're alone, and Frodo wants it fast and hard, nightly. Loyal Samwise doesn't protest; in fact, he's longed for this. Even so, he cannot convince himself this is _Frodo_ begging for more, _Frodo_ kissing him fiercely, _Frodo_ sprawled out, helpless—though he looks, feels, even tastes like Frodo.

Perhaps, Sam thinks one night, post-orgasm, it's how he whispers, "You are precious to me," as he peaks that is so disconcerting.


End file.
